To determine whether early intervention by antigen based therpaies in non-diabetic relatives of persons with IDDM can delay their development of IDDM as a clinical disease. Other aims in this study will include 1) to determine the influence of these interventions of beta cell function; 2) to determine the influence of these interventions on humoral and cellular immune responses directed at pancreatic beta cells and their antigens; 3)to improve predicability of IDDM amond relatives;4)identify factors that influence disease progression.